Revenge is Best Served with Ale
by Ryoko368
Summary: After fifteen years, Sweeney Todd has finally returned to London. His thirst for revenge has simmered over time but has reached its boiling point after he learns of the fate of his family from his friend and landlady, Mrs. Lovett. The two of them will team up to punish those who have wronged them in the most "poetic" way they can: Those above will serve those down below. Sweenett
1. The Return to London

The city looked as disgusting as he had pictured it in his head. The remnants of a storm still lingered, which empathized London's gloomy profile. Sweeney Todd scowled. Despite not making landfall yet, he could smell the rancid London sewage from out at sea. He wondered why his younger, foolish self loved this cesspool of the world so much. Even back then, it was an ugly place. The people back then made it tolerable. His beautiful wife, his bouncing babe, his nice landlords...he wondered if they had all stayed put on Fleet Street. Even if his family had moved, he was sure that his former landlords would tell him of their whereabouts. He took a shaky breath as London loomed closer.

 _Fifteen years...it's been fifteen bloody years..._

"Is everything alright, Mr. Todd?" A young male voice asked from behind. Sweeney turned to face his newfound friend and savior, Anthony Hope. If Sweeney were as he was fifteen years ago, he would've smiled at the boy and would've told him that nothing was wrong. That would be a lie...and Sweeney Todd was no longer that man from fifteen years ago.

"It's not easy for me to see London again," he reply gruffly. Anthony placed his hand on the older man's shoulder.

"Fret not, Mr. Todd! I can accompany you to your destination, if you wish." Sweeney allowed a small smile. Despite only knowing Anthony for a month since the boy had saved him from sea, the older man considered the young sailor a trusted friend.

"You won't need to, lad, but thank you." Anthony frowned.

"I wonder if that horrid judge still resides here. For your sake, I hope he doesn't." Sweeney narrowed his eyes.

 _Judge Turpin..._

The man responsible for shipping him off all of those years ago...no doubt he was still around. Sweeney was sure of it. In fact, he hoped it. He was going to make that pig pay dearly for robbing Sweeney Todd fifteen years of his life. Because of Turpin, Sweeney never got to watch his daughter grow up. Because of Turpin, Sweeney's beloved Lucy practically became a widow. He wasn't supposed to return from his sentence, after all.

 _Well, well...the "honorable" judge will be in for a surprise in given time._

"What was that Judge's name again?" Anthony asked. Sweeney slowly turned to look at the approaching city before them.

"Turpin is his name. Stay clear of him, lad," the older man warned. Anthony nodded. Sweeney had told the young sailor of his past and he made sure that the lad knew to stay clear of the likes of Judge Turpin. He saw a lot of his old self within Anthony Hope. He did not want his young friend to suffer as he had.

"Looks like we are about to dock, Mr. Todd. Let's get ready to depart! I do look forward to seeing Hyde Park!" Anthony said as he bounced off in excitement. Unlike Sweeney Todd, Anthony loved the city of London. The older man had no clue why. He wasn't going to chide the young sailor over it, though. It wasn't his place to. Sweeney turned and slowly followed after Anthony.

* * *

Sweeney Todd stood in a trance as he looked at the building across the street from where he stood. _Mrs. Lovett's Meat Pies_ had seen better days. The once vibrant letters were faded and the pain was peeling. The shop, from what he could see, had no customers in it at all. He had almost panicked when he first laid eyes upon his old home. With the state it was in, he almost thought that it was abandoned. When he noticed the feeble smoke that struggled to escape the chimney, however, he knew that it wasn't. Still, he was worried.

He took a deep breath and finally made what felt like the longest walk in the world across the street. Sweeney slowed his pace when he was a few feet from the entrance. Through the window, he could see a familiar face. Mrs. Eleanor Lovett, one of his landlords, could be seen inside. Sweeney almost felt giddy. Mrs. Lovett and her husband, Albert, were more than just landlords to Sweeney and his beloved wife. The Lovetts were friends. They had helped him start his shop in the second floor of their building, which was adjacent to where his apartment was. Other landlords would've charge an arm and a leg for the set-up that Sweeney and his wife had. The Lovetts, though, were no ordinary landlords. The man reached for the door handle of the shop but he hesitated for a moment.

 _This is happening. This isn't a dream. Please don't be a dream..._

He opened the door with caution. He saw Mrs. Lovett by her counter as he entered. He was taken aback by her appearance. The stress she had suffered throughout the years was written all over her. Her once young face was now hardened with age, though the elegance of it still remained. Her hair, which she used to wear in such elegant styles, was now just thrown up in a messy bun. Her dress, which was once beautiful, was now slightly ragged and was covered with flower. Sweeney took a moment to look around. The interior of the shop showed that hard times had befallen his old friends. How did this happen? What troubles had the Lovetts suffered since he was shipped off? Sweeney then felt his stomach grow cold. Where was _Albert_?

"B-Benjamin?" A soft voice broke Sweeney's thoughts. Sweeney was now staring directly into Mrs. Lovett's eyes. Her eyes were still the same as he had remembered, a warm brown. Mrs. Lovett stared at him like she was looking at a ghost. Sweeney gave a short nod to his former landlady.

"It is me, Eleanor," he replied. His voice was shaking very slightly. Mrs. Lovett, with caution, approached him. She started to reach for him but stopped, unsure, "It's okay. I am not going to fade away into dust," Sweeney said to reassure her. He could relate to how she was feeling, for he felt like he was going to wake up from a dream at any moment.

"Ben...oh my god..." Mrs. Lovett carefully placed her hand on Sweeney's arm. She gave it a small squeeze to make sure he was really there before she pulled him into a sudden, tight hug. Sweeney stiffened, not used to being hugged. It had been a very long time since he had been hugged last. His hand did find itself resting on Mrs. Lovett's back as he stiffly hugged her.

"My name is no longer Benjamin Barker. It's Todd now. Sweeney Todd," Sweeney stated as the two pulled away from their awkward, yet happy embrace.

"Sweeney Todd, eh? Good choice of a name, dear," Mrs. Lovett replied. She had turned quickly to wipe her eyes so he couldn't see that she had tears in her eyes. He had noticed and he didn't care. For the first time in a very long time, Sweeney Todd felt the closest thing to happiness at that very moment.

 _This is it. It's not a dream. I am home...I am finally home._


	2. The Past that Haunts Us

"Come with me, love. Got some fine gin in me parlor, eh?" Mrs. Lovett said in a brisk manner as she led Sweeney Todd into her parlor. That, too, had seen better days. The piano in the corner had not been touched in ages. A fine coating of dust covered it from top to bottom. The wall paper was peeling. It had lost all of its vibrancy. Sweeney looked around as he sat upon Mrs. Lovett's couch. The pictures on the wall were also dusty. Mrs. Lovett used to keep her house nice and tidy. She would have it closed off while the shop was opened. Albert wasn't home, anyway. He owned a butcher shop down the street, a quick walk from the pie shop. They were in sight of each other, in fact.

"Toby, love! Come on down," Mrs. Lovett yelled towards the stairs. Sweeney perked up. She had a son! The Lovetts finally had the baby they had dreamed of! Sweeney felt very happy by this. But his mind quickly darkened. What of Albert? And what of _his_ family? Sweeney's thoughts were interrupted when the sound of feet came from the stairs. The boy was a splitting image of his mother, minus his hair.

"Mum? Who's this?" The lad asked. He curiously glanced at Sweeney. He was so much like his mum.

"Dear, that is the former Benjamin Barker. He's called Sweeney Todd now," Mrs. Lovett answered her son lovingly. Toby looked at Sweeney with a somewhat recognizing look on his face.

"He _kind of_ looks like the pictures...but 'is hair..."

"Toby! Don't be rude," Mrs. Lovett scolded. Toby looked down.

"Sorry, mum. I didn' mean to be rude..." The boy sadly looked up at his mum, which caused her glare to soften. She pulled him into a hug.

"It's okay, love. Just don't do it again, yeh hear me?" She asked him sternly. He nodded and she ruffled his hair, "I need you to run to the butcher shop and buy me the lamb that is on sale." Mrs. Lovett reached into her bosom and pulled out her coin purse. She pulled out some coin for her lad and gave it to him, "Buy us some toffees too, dear," Mrs. Lovett winked. Toby's face lit up and he ran off.

"He's a good lad, Eleanor," Sweeney complimented. Mrs. Lovett turned and smiled at him.

"Thank you, love. He is my world." Sweeney's face grew dim.

"What became of Albert? Of my family?" He asked hoarsely. Mrs. Lovett paused for a moment before resuming her search for the gin.

"I will start with yer family, Mr. Todd," She answered softly. He could tell this was going to be hard for her but he _needed_ to know, "Shortly after you was shipped off, Judge Turpin began to send your Lucy flowers every _bloody_ day. I thought he was a fool! That would never work on Lucy! The git had shipped off her beloved Benjamin! The man was as gentle as a lamb! But then," Mrs. Lovett's voice got softer, "She began questioning me on if she should see the judge or not."

"He was tricking her," Sweeney stated. Mrs. Lovett casted him a worried look.

"If this is too much-"

"I _need_ to hear it, Eleanor," Sweeney replied quietly. Mrs. Lovett gave him a short nod and took a breath.

"One night, the Beadle came to her. He claimed that the great ol' judge regretted shipping you off. He was claiming to make amends. She, of course, fell for it. I stepped in and booted the slimy buggar out while Lucy protested. I had talked to her after that to explain why it was a bad idea. She acted like she understood. I stupidly fell for it. She snuck off to Turpin's place after I had left to market. Albert was still at his shop closing up for the day." Mrs. Lovett paused to take a drink of her gin, "You should do the same."

"Agreed," Sweeney replied as he took a shaky sip of his drink. He dreaded what was coming.

"When I had come home and saw that she wos gone, I made a beeline for the great Judge Turpin's 'ouse. I had been at market for two hours, so I knew I had to make haste. When the house came int' sight, I saw Lucy and I froze," Mrs. Lovett took another sip of her drink, her eyes were moist, "She wos in the road in fron' of 'is house, sobbin'. Her dress was torn...he 'ad raped her."

"NO!" Sweeney bellowed as he flew into a standing position, "...that pious _pig_!"

"I am sorry, Mr. Todd."

"...where is Lucy? Where is my wife?" Mrs. Lovett was on the verge of tears.

"...she...she hung 'erself, Mr. Todd...while me an' Albert were away...she acted like she wos fine...that she wos recoverin'...it was all an act."

"M-my daughter..." Sweeney stuttered as he tried to compose himself, "What became of my daughter?" Mrs. Lovett's face darkened.

" _He's_ got her." That's all Mrs. Lovett had to say for Sweeney to know that the judge had his daughter. Pure rage burned within Sweeney but he stayed calm for Mrs. Lovett's sake. She still did not tell him of what happened to her and her Albert. Mrs. Lovett seemed to have read Sweeney's mind, "The judge had set his sight on _me_ , about five years after you wos shipped off. He got rid of me Albert by fabricating evidence to tie him into an unsolved murder and had him executed. All because me Albert wos a butcher..."

"Eleanor, I am so sorry." She smiled at him.

"It's okay, dear. No need to be sorry. I did not fall for the judge's tricks. He eventually got bored and moved on to some other poor thing," Mrs. Lovett finished with a sip of her drink. She, too, stood up and placed a hand on Sweeney's shoulder, "I am so glad that you are home."

"I am, too," Sweeney replied. His face darkened greatly as he took Mrs. Lovett's hand, "We will have _our_ revenge." Mrs. Lovett smiled wickedly.

"Revenge _is_ best served with ale."


	3. A Disturbing Discovery

He was bored. He hadn't been bored in a very long time. Frankly, he was glad to be bored. It was something new to him aside from feeling hatred and anger all of the time. Sweeney sighed and stared at the other patrons of Mrs. Lovett's pie shop. There wasn't many of them. There never was. Times were hard, indeed. It was rather sad, though. He remembered when the shop was booming. Perhaps it wouldn't be the way it was now if it wasn't for the great, _honorable_ Judge Turpin. Sweeney scowled.

It had been a month since he had returned. During that month, Sweeney was preparing his old barber shop to be opened once again. Of course, to _him_ it would be opening once again. To others, this would be the first they would hear of Sweeney Todd. He and Mrs. Lovett had spent a better half of the month patching up holes along the walls of his barber shop. It had seen much better days. Mrs. Lovett had explained to him that she had tried to rent out both his old shop and his old apartment to tenants throughout the years but with no luck. _People think th' spaces are haunted_ , she had said to him. Sweeney could see why people would think his old apartment was haunted considering that his dear Lucy had ended her life in there. The shop, however, had him baffled.

"Here yeh go, dear," Mrs. Lovett said to him as she placed a plate and mug down in front of him. The plate had two steaming meat pies upon it and the mug contained ale. The pies smelled delicious. The aroma made Sweeney's mouth water. Sure, they weren't as good as the higher quality meat pies that the Lovetts used to make and sell but they were still very good.

"Thank you, Eleanor. When will Toby be back from his apprenticing?" Sweeney asked. Mrs. Lovett frowned. She hated that her son had to apprentice with the "other" local barber, Adolfo Pirelli, but the shop was too slow for him to be needed there and they needed the money. Besides, it was only a temporary situation until Sweeney got his shop up and running. Once that was done, Toby wouldn't have to work for that Italian anymore.

"He'll be back by eight t'night, dear. Why do yeh ask?"

"Well, I wanted to ask him to become my apprentice for when me shop is ready to open. He seems to show an interest in barbering and I _know_ I will be a much better teacher to him than that Italian mongrel."

"He would be delighted, Mr. T, I'm sure of it."

* * *

Toby did not get home until ten that evening. It was not like him to be getting home so late. Sweeney Todd and his landlady, Mrs. Lovett, were waiting in the parlor when Toby finally came home. As soon as the bell was heard jingling merrily from the pie shop with a meek "I'm home" following it, the duo both made a beeline for the shop.

"Toby, where th' _Hell_ were y-"

Mrs. Lovett gasped. Toby had a painful looking black eye and he was walking awfully funny. She rushed over to him while Sweeney cautiously approached. He recognized the way that Toby had been walking. It made his blood boil as he silently put the pieces together.

"I'm fine, mum. It doesn't hurt," Toby said weakly. He was visibly shaken up and it was clear that he was in pain.

"That Italian did this to yeh, didn' he?" Mrs. Lovett was livid. How _dare_ he hurt her little boy! Toby flinched by the mention of Pirelli but he stayed silent. Both Sweeney and Mrs. Lovett took notice of this.

"Let's get him cleaned up," Sweeney said quietly. He was going to talk to Mrs. Lovett about his disturbing discovery after they got Toby off to bed. He knew that the boy was not going to tell them what _else_ Pirelli had done to him. He couldn't blame him. And Sweeney was _sure_ that the Italian had threatened the lad so he would keep quiet.

"Don't yeh worry, Toby. Yeh won't be working for _Signor_ Pirelli anymore! E's lucky that I'm not marchin' down to his place with me rolling pin right now!" Mrs. Lovett spat as she ushered Toby into the parlor. Sweeney followed behind silently. They wordlessly got Toby fixed up and sent him off to bed. At this point, Mrs. Lovett knew something was up with Sweeney. When they descended to the first floor of Mrs. Lovett's apartment, she turned and looked Sweeney dead in the eye.

"What _else_ did 'e do to him? I saw the way you wos lookin' at Toby. He didn't just get a black eye from that mongrel, did 'e?"

"No," Sweeney replied softly. He took a breath before he continued, "The way Toby was walking heavily implies to me that the lad may've been...molested by the Italian."

Mrs. Lovett's face turned white, "...you sure?"

"I am." Mrs. Lovett bore an unreadable expression on her face. Sweeney took a step closer to her.

"Shall he be our honored first "guest", my dear?" Sweeney asked softly. Mrs. Lovett's eyes darkened while she slowly smirked.

"Yes, he shall be."


	4. An Evening Drink

The duo sat together in Mrs. Lovett's parlor. They were sharing a bottle of gin. Sweeney wordlessly gazed into the fire that roared in the fireplace. His mind was elsewhere. Mrs. Lovett, on the other hand, had her gaze set upon Sweeney. It bore a worried look. Mrs. Lovett had always been good at reading people. She caught on immediately that Sweeney knew what had fully happened to her son. The way his eyes had widened and then briefly darkened did not go unnoticed by Mrs. Lovett.

"Mr. Todd?" She asked him. He broke from his thoughts to turn his attention to his landlady. The way she looked at him sent shivers down his spine. He knew what was coming, "Wot happened to you in prison?"

Sweeney closed his eyes and took a breath. He had to tell her, He knew he had to...but it was not going to be easy for him. He had kept it to himself for such a long time. Even his dear friend, Anthony, was not aware of what he was about to bestow upon Mrs. Lovett. Sweeney opened his mouth to speak but closed it with an unsure look on his face. Mrs. Lovett waited patiently. She knew this was hard for him. After a minute, Sweeney finally spoke.

"I recognized what was done to Toby because it had been done to me," he whispered hoarsely. He looked Mrs. Lovett directly in the eye as he said this to her. Her brown eyes widened slightly and grew sad. She knew it. The second he had told her of what Pirelli had done to Toby, she knew it had been done to Sweeney as well. Mrs. Lovett reached for Sweeney's hand and took it in her own.

"Oh, Mr. T...I am sorry."

 _Mr. T._ Sweeney almost smirked at the nickname, he knew that it was a replacement for her "Mr. B" nickname for him all of those years ago. Even though he would insist to her that she could call him Ben or Benjamin, she refused. _Wont to be proper, now, Mr. B. Now, how about you 'ave some toffees with me an' Albert, eh?"_ She would always say to him, or something along those lines.

"It's alright, pet. It happened. It's in the past," Sweeney stood up as he finished his drink, "I am going to call it a night, Eleanor."

Mrs. Lovett nodded and followed suite, "Good idea, love. I'll do th' same."

"We _will_ have our revenge on Pirelli before the week is out," Sweeney growled slightly. Mrs. Lovett shot him a grin. She and Sweeney Todd had been conspiring together about how they would get their revenge on the _honorable_ Judge Turpin and his corrupted jury of twelve. They had conspired the perfect plan: popping them into meat pies. Sweeney would kill them in his shop while Mrs. Lovett would bake them into her meat pies and serve them as the special of the week. This is why it was taking them a while to open Sweeney's shop. It took them _ages_ to finish constructing the trap door that goes from Sweeney's shop to Mrs. Lovett's bake house.

"That we will. He should feed a lot o' hungry mouths," she replied nonchalantly. Sweeney openly smiled at her before he made his exit.

Mrs. Lovett finished her drink and then retreated to her second floor. She made her way into Toby's room. He was in an uneasy sleep. Mrs. Lovett frowned. She gently brushed the hair out of his face, which seemed to soothe him. Satisfied, Mrs. Lovett leaned down and kissed her son's cheek.

"You will be avenged."

Mrs. Lovett stood up and quietly left the room. She left the door open so her Siberian cat, Caddy, could come in, if he desired. Indoor cats were mostly unheard of in London. No one knew that Mrs. Lovett had a cat. She kept her parlor closed off when the business was open. She didn't really need to seeing no one ate in the interior of the shop. The business was not booming like it once had. Still, better safe than sorry. That was Mrs. Lovett's motto. She entered her room to see said cat on her bed. His green eyes greeted her warmly as he stretched lazily with a content purr.

"'Ello, Caddy. Catch any beasties t'day?" Mrs. Lovett asked the feline lovingly. She petted his tummy, which caused the Siberian to roll over with a happy chirp. Mrs. Lovett smiled. She was glad that she gave this new breed of cat a chance, "I'll take that as a yes." She smiled warmly as she began to undress. It was a tiring chore. First, the corset had to be undone. Then she had to wrestle the damn thing off! Next, her shoes and stockings would have to be taken off. After that, she would be putting on her night gown, which was the easiest part. The thing that followed was taking down her bloody hair. Mrs. Lovett huffed in an irritated manner.

"'Ere we go..."

It took a total of seven minutes and fifteen seconds for Mrs. Lovett to be ready for bed. She carefully got under the covers, being sure that she didn't accidentally kick her cat. When she was settled, the cat immediately crawled up next to her. It purred lovingly as it nestled close to her. Mrs. Lovett sliled as she pulled Caddy close.

"Good night, darling."


	5. First Blood

**Author's Note: Thank you all for the reviews. To my older fans: Yes, this story is a reimagining of my first fanfic,** ** _A New Tale of Sweeney Todd_** **. It isn't a remake, persay. Just a different take. Enjoy!**

* * *

The shop boomed like it had in the old days. Just as he planned. Sweeney Todd stood proudly by the back window as he and Mrs. Lovett watched their first victim angrily cross the street to make his way to them. Sweeney casted his dear friend, Eleanor Lovett, a glance. He relished the dark look of revenge that was upon her porcelain face. His popularity had taken away the Italian's customers. Just as Eleanor had predicted, Pirelli was going to have a word with Sweeney. That's when revenge would be served. He smiled wickedly before he turned to face Mrs. Lovett.

"Go on down stairs and tend to your boy," Sweeney said softly. Mrs. Lovett nodded and briskly made her exit. Sweeney was enthralled by her.

 **KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**

"Come in."

Pirelli opened the door to Sweeney's shop and closed it. As he got settled by taking off his coat, Sweeney quietly locked the door to his shop and flipped the "Open" sign to "Close". He then closed the blinds on his door before turning his attention to his prey. He was surprised by where Pirelli had located himself.

"I would-a like-a shave-a, Signor," the pompous man said as he made himself comfortable in the barber's chair. Sweeney suppressed a scowl. He should be happy, though. The fool just made his demise all the easier for Sweeney to accomplish. Sweeney was not going to draw this out. He wanted this man dead. Now. Sweeney reached for his freshly sharpened straight blade from his desk. When he had it in his grasp, he darted over to Pirelli and quickly slit his throat. The way Sweeney had killed Pirelli was very clean. Not much blood escaped from the wound. Sweeney stepped on the foot pedal and watched the body descend down the trap before it closed. Sweeney smiled with satisfaction.

He strolled over to his mirror to see if he got any blood on himself. After a thorough inspection, Sweeney deemed himself clean. He walked over to his desk and he grabbed an old, worn dishcloth that Mrs. Lovett had given him. It was what cleaned off his straight blades. When the blade was clean, Sweeney put the cloth in a drawer in his desk. That had to stay out of sight. Sweeney made his way to the door and he opened his shop back up.

* * *

The night was upon them. Their shops, where Sweeney's was booming in business and Mrs. Lovett's was finally respectable again, were closed. Toby, who was happily working with his mum again and whose walk was still a bit funny, was asleep back in the apartment. They could finally get to work on Mrs. Lovett's _Special of the Night_ for the next evening rush. That work was the remains of Adolfo Pirelli.

It only took two weeks for business to boom on Fleet Street. Mrs. Lovett had immediately withdrew Toby from his apprenticeship from Adolfo Pirelli. She would not allow Pirelli another _moment_ with her son. With Sweeney's business on the rise, Mrs. Lovett's business steadily picked up. It only took it a month to regain its old reputation. Things worked out according to plan. Their revenge was almost complete.

The two of them descended down the stairs to the bake house. They were going to have to work quick. Mrs. Lovett pushed open the bake house door with some effort. As she went over to get the bake oven up and running, Sweeney began to search Pirelli's body for any cash or jewelry. He found Pirelli's coin purse. He smiled.

"Mrs. Lovett, come here," he called to her. Mrs. Lovett made her way over to him. She wore a curious look when she saw the coin purse in Sweeney's hand. It still had money in it.

"Oy! Fancy, ain't 'e?" she chuckled. Sweeney handed it to her, which took Mrs. Lovett by surprise.

"It will look better with you than me," Sweeney said with a smirk. Mrs. Lovett playfully smacked his arm before she put the coin purse in her bosom.

"Want not, waste not. Thanks, love. I'll be back over in a tick. Still got t' ignite the bloody thing..." Mrs. Lovett grumbled under her breath as she made her way back to her oven. It had been giving her trouble, lately. Sweeney would soon fix that. He was going to get her a new one. He had justified it to her as a "thank you" gift for taking him back in. She reluctantly accepted that.

Sweeney turned his attention back to the body. He wordlessly undressed the corpse. He tossed the clothing in a pile that was going to fuel Mrs. Lovett's fireplace later that evening. That's how they would completely erase their victims from existing. First, they would butcher the corpse. Then they would burn the unusable parts and grind the good parts into filling for the pies. Finally, they would store the pies in Mrs. Lovett's root cellar until they could be cooked the next day. It was poetic justice.

"Ugh, uglier nude than he wos clothed, Mr. T."

"I agree. Let's get this over with"

It was a gruesome task. The limbs, including the head and genitals, were removed and were tossed straight into the bottom of the bake oven. There, a powerful fire bellowed. It would be the thing that would erase any trace of their deeds from that night. Next, came the carving. They thoroughly got every piece of good meat off of the former Pirelli until all that remained was a carved up husk. That, too, went into the bake oven. The fired roared intensely. What followed after was the grinding parts. Sweeney ground up the meat as Mrs. Lovett put the ground meat filling into the pies that she had prepared before their personal dinner that evening. She had made an abundance, just in case. The supply would last a few days. The total process of their evening task took one hour and forty-five minutes.

The night was finally over.


End file.
